


Liable To Make Me Weak

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bonding over trauma, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jacob’s falling for one of his soldiers, he just doesn’t want to admit it, love fic, talk of scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Jacob realizes he is in love with one of his soldiers. He falls on it suddenly while they share stories of their scars
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Liable To Make Me Weak

Nora wasn’t even supposed to be there. Her schedule for the week kept her at the Vet Center, training with all the other recruits. 

Jacob interrupted her. Told her to pack up and come with him. She couldn’t exactly say no—that’s her  _ boss.  _

She should’ve turned around when she saw just where they were going. The cave, just a hole in the side of a mountain really, looks like it’s ready to collapse. 

“What are they doing here?” She asks as she falls into step beside him. Clutching her rifle to her chest. 

“It’s classified.”

Right. She’s not one of his Chosen. She isn’t his second in command or one of the few bodyguards his siblings insist he has. She’s just a low level grunt. 

So why is she here?

She doesn’t ask. 

“Stand guard,” he points to the entrance, “where I can see you.” 

It’s a construction site, she realizes eventually, when she grows bored from staring out ahead of her and lets her eyes wander. She spots Jacob at the other end of the cave, a couple of Chosen trailing along behind him as he talks and gestures around. 

He catches her eye once and pauses, raising an accusatory eyebrow. She flinches and looks back to where she’s meant to be guarding. 

She’s not paying attention like she should be, but her ears are still sharp and she  _ hears something.  _ She turns slightly and tips her head up just in time to see a few loose rocks skitter down from the ceiling. 

“Jacob, sir?” He’s closer now, she only needs to raise her voice slightly to get him to look her way. 

She doesn’t move from her spot, aware that would garner punishment, instead jerking her head up. He follows her movement and frowns. The noise has stopped and so has the falling rocks. 

But she’d rather not take any chances on this cave crumbling around them. Her lips twist and she nods once more to the dark ceiling. Something’s not right. 

He sighs—the walls make it bounce towards her and seem impossibly loud—and starts off in her direction. 

He doesn’t make it. 

The side of the mountain explodes in a deafening blast that sends her to the ground on hands and knees. Her gun goes sliding across the rocky ground and she loses it in the instant chaos. 

Nora tries to get on her feet, but a second explosion makes her go down again. She knocks into someone wearing a red mask and she reaches out to break their fall. It’s only when they’re laying on the ground together and she’s about to ask if they’re okay when she realizes he’s not wearing a mask at all. 

He’s bleeding. 

A shard of shrapnel is sticking out of the side of his head, nearly on his temple. 

Nora yelps and jerks away. A strong hand stops her from crawling back and instead forces her onto her feet. 

_ Jacob,  _ her brain helpfully supplies when he spins her around. 

“The Whitetails,” he explains curtly, eyes flicking up to where grappling hooks suddenly descend from the new hole they’ve blasted in the rocks. “We gotta move.”

They try, they really do, to make it to the exit. His Chosen are covering them with shocks of gunfire and yelling for him to hurry up, as if they aren’t already sprinting. 

They almost make it, it’s her fault that they don’t. 

It’s a stray bullet that takes her down. It ricochets off a rock and sticks in her calf. Sending her sprawling out on the ground. Despite Jacob’s tight grip on her bicep he doesn’t fall with her, he’s too strong for that. But he does hesitate, just for a second, that’s all it takes. 

A third explosion goes off and a huge portion of the ceiling comes crashing down in front of them. 

Jacob’s leg nearly gets crushed in the debris. 

He grabs her again and guides them in the other direction now that their exit is blocked. 

“We can’t go this way!” She cries, trying to keep up with him despite her wounded leg. “Is there even another way out?”

“If there wasn’t would we be going deeper?”

It’s a miracle that the rest of the cave collapses actually, her and Jacob get tucked away into a tiny secondary mouth of the cave that narrows out and heads deeper. 

Outside she hears gunfire and screams, if the rocks didn’t lock them in this new tunnel then they’d be getting riddled with bullets. 

“Shit.”

He huffs at her profanity, letting go of her so suddenly that she almost falls. “We gotta start walking, c’mon.” 

.0.

“Well this is awkward.”

Jacob huffs out a breath at her passing comment, and the warmth of it on her near frozen skin makes her shiver. 

“This is survival, Nora.”

She shrugs, her shoulder bumping into his sternum as she shuffles in closer. “Still weird. You’re my superior, no one gets this close to you unless you’re fuckin’ them up.” 

Jacob hums in agreement, mumbles a soft “guess so,” because he’s never given it much thought. Apparently she has, if she’s as nervous as she’s letting on. Understandable to a certain point, considering they’re both stripped down to their underwear. 

It had to be done though, even now, in the confines of the abandoned car they’re calling shelter for the night, it’s fucking freezing. 

Her teeth are chattering, and the sound is driving him wild, but he doesn’t mention it. There’s no point. 

“Sir?” 

He grunts. He’s far past tired. They’ve been walking through the dark tunnel for what feels like hours. 

“Is this from a shotgun round?”

He perks up, muscles going taut as his nerves become alight with the sensation of her fingernail trailing along his pecs. Tracing circles around the tiny scars on his skin. 

He glances down but she’s not looking at him. “Yeah. Good eye, soldier.”

“Of course. You taught me well.”

Jacob smiles at that, a tiny uptick of his lips that’s hidden behind his beard. She’s one of his favorites, truth be told, if only because of how reliable she is. Strength be damned. She’s loyal and ready to die for him—that’s the key, Nora isn’t about to throw herself in front of a gun for Joseph—but for him, for Jacob. 

He admires that. 

“How’d it happen? Can’t imagine anyone ballsy enough to try and take you out. And if they did, it’d be with a rifle, not a shotty.” 

“You know, I had a life before the Project.”

She makes a startled noise and he can just barely see the blush rising on her cheeks. “Yeah, ‘course I do. It’s that...I don’t know. Sometimes it’s hard to picture you as anything other than...you. Jacob Seed, herald of the Whitetail Mountains. But you’re right, you had a life before all this.”

“Not a very good one.”

She nods. Still touching the bullet wounds on his chest. “I know. I read The Father’s book.”

Of course she did. Everyone in the project is expected to. 

She clears her throat. Wrapping her arms around him tighter. He wishes she wouldn’t—he wishes he’d see her as just another soldier—god what the fuck is wrong with him today? 

“So…Jacob…”

“So.”

She sighs loudly, leaning up on her elbows to be eye level with him. “When’d it happen? How?”

“When I was young, before the army, actually. It was…” he laughs slightly and she feels the rumbling of his chest reverberate through her skull. “It was an accident. One of our foster families had a whole damn arsenal they didn’t bother to lock up and I was just fucking around. Ended up dropping the thing, shot myself. Hurt like a bitch.”

Nora is quiet for a few moments. Then she’s chuckling, trying to hide her soft laughs but failing miserably. 

He tightens his hold on her in a sort of warning. That hardly makes her stop, but she seems to gain some sort of composure. 

Jacob taps his fingers against her thigh. On a long thin scar that’s gone silvery white. “Your turn. What’s the story behind this one?”

She shifts, craning her head down to look at where he’s pointing. “Fell off my bike. Over a fence. My leg got caught, ripped the skin clear off.”

Nora breathes out a sigh, covering his hand with her own. Rubbing over the burns there. If she asks about them, honestly, he just might tell her. He’s feeling...he doesn’t know. Some sort of way. 

“Sir? Why did you take me with you and not one of your Chosen?”

He breathes a sigh of relief and answers quickly. “‘Cause I want to train you.” He's shaking from the chill and so he drags her closer. “You’re going to be one of my Chosen.” 

“I—really?”

“Mhm.” 

Nora smiles, he feels it when she presses into his chest. “Okay.” She’s practically vibrating with excitement, but she tries to clamp it down. “Thank you, sir.”

He snorts, “thank me later, if we don’t both get hypothermia.” 

“Yessir.”


End file.
